


Forever Need Each Other

by DoctorWhoGal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGal/pseuds/DoctorWhoGal
Summary: He had vowed to protect Sarah with his life. She was the product of true love and had the blood of both him and his beloved wife, Emma flowing through her veins. She bought out the very best in him and he would rather go to hell and back again than to see her come to any sort of harm. She was his princess and she always would be...





	

Slamming her bedroom door behind her as hard as she could, letting her anger be known in the best way she knew how, Sarah Swan-Jones couldn't help but let tears run down her cheeks as she lay down on her bed, her arms wrapped protectively around her pillow.

It wasn't fair! The evening had started out so wonderfully, just like one of the fairy tales in her older half brother Henry's book. But then the villain just had to come crashing in and ruining it all for her. She just didn't expect the villain to be her father. 

Killian Jones had always been protective of his daughter. Ever since she was a little girl, he had always been there for her. He always caught her when she fell, kissing even the most minor of injuries better. He would always try to make her laugh when she was sad, either by playing pirates with her with toy wooden swords that her Grandpa David had made for them both or he would tickle her until they ended up in an endless puddle of laughter. 

He had also vowed to protect Sarah with his life. She was the product of true love and had the blood of both him and his beloved wife, Emma flowing through her veins. She bought out the very best in him and he would rather go to hell and back again than to see her come to any sort of harm. She was his princess and she always would be, even though Sarah didn't realise that right now. 

Sarah was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear a gentle knocking on her door, alerting her to someone's presence. Groaning in anger, Sarah scowled before moving her head under the pillow. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not him.

"Sarah? Sarah, love it's me. Can I come in? I just want to talk." 

Thumping her wrist on the bed in frustration and sitting up once again, Sarah shot a death glare towards the door. She was surprised her father couldn't feel it.

"If your name is Killian Jones, then no you can't come in. Go away!"

Outside in the hallway, Killian sighed at his daughter's comment before coming up with a clever idea.

"What if my name wasn't Killian Jones? What if it was just Captain Hook again? Then would you let me in?" he said, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling. He knew Sarah would break down eventually. After all, like mother, like daughter. Killian could always wear Emma down after an argument eventually, even though it did take a lot of persuading. Sometimes it even took days, but Killian had a feeling it wouldn't take that long with Sarah.

"No, because that would mean it would still be you and I don't want to talk to you. Now leave me alone! I hate you!"

Sarah could feel sobs starting to escape from her throat again before she could help it. Killian could hear her from the other side of the door. It broke his heart to see his little girl upset, especially when he was the one who had caused it. He knew he had to do something, even though he knew he was treading in dangerous waters.

Pushing the door open slowly with his hook, being careful not to startle her, Killian stepped into the room where he saw Sarah crying a waterfall, her long brown hair falling into her face. 

When she noticed that her father had entered the room, a look of hurt on his face from what she said, it caused her to sob even more.

"Oh Sarah, love. Don't cry, please." Walking over to the bed, Killian sat down beside her and pulled her close, his good hand wrapping around her shoulders while his hook hand stroked slowly through her hair, hoping to comfort her.

Sarah didn't fully reciprocate the hug like she usually did. She was still angry with him but she did regret what she had just said. She could never hate her dad, no matter what he did. Even though she had just turned fifteen and most girls her age hated their fathers, hers was her hero and he always would be.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you, Dad. I didn't mean it. I'm just so angry at what you did. I was having such a good time and you had to spoil everything!"

Killian rubbed gentle circles into her back as she spoke. He was also trying to think of what to say. He never had been comfortable with heart to hearts but he knew he had to make it up with his daughter.

"Aye love, I know. I want to apologise to you too. But that bilge rat had his hands all over you. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!"

Sarah sat up, trying hard to blink the tears away from her eyes as she felt another rush of anger towards her dad.

"I was at a dance! We were just dancing! And that boy is no bilge rat. He is my friend!"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, reminding Killian so much of her mother he had to do a double take. Even though Sarah had inherited his dark hair, she had acquired Emma's green eyes. Eyes which were glaring daggers at him just now.

"Sarah, I didn't really do that much damage to the boy. You know from your mother how much I've changed over the years."

Sarah raised an eyebrow which was very much reminiscent of her father.

"Dad, you threatened to rip out his heart if he so much as looked at me the wrong way! He didn't do anything! Yes, he was touching me but that's what you're meant to do when you're dancing!"

Killian couldn't help but let a look of disgust cross his face at his daughter's words.

"Sarah love, I'm your father. I really didn't want to hear that!"

Shaking her head, Sarah continued on as if she didn't hear him.

"And yes, he might have been about to kiss me but I wanted it to happen! You didn't have to come over all Captain Overacting like you did."

Putting her hands on either side of her dad's head, Sarah forced him to look her straight in her eyes.

"Do you really think I would let someone do anything to me that would make me feel uncomfortable? Because I would never stand for it and I know you wouldn't either.

Jareth really made me feel special tonight. He told me I was beautiful and that he would always be there for me, even if the world fell down. I trust him Dad, just like you should've trusted me. Now he's probably never going to speak to me again and it's all because of you. You humiliated us both!"

Sarah felt another tear start to stream down her cheek but before it could fall, Killian wiped it away with his hook. Pulling her closer once more, Killian pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and this time Sarah didn't pull away.

"Sarah, I had my reasons for doing what I did. Seeing you in that beautiful dress tonight, all made up like the belle of the ball, I didn't see my little girl standing there. I saw a young woman standing in her place. It scared me, love. I felt like I was losing you.

And when I saw that boy with his hands on you, I couldn't stand it. Yes, maybe I shouldn't of threatened him with my hook."

To make Sarah laugh, Killian poked her in the side which made her giggle and pull away slightly.

"I should've threatened him with my crow bar!"

"Dad!" Sarah gasped, playfully pushing him in the shoulder whilst laughing fit to burst, her father doing the same.

Pulling her into another hug, Killian wound locks of her hair around his finger before speaking once more. 

"I just don't want you growing up too fast, Sarah. The moment you grow up is the moment you stop needing this old pirate in your life. Even though time will pass you by, you will always be my little girl in here."

Taking one of her hands in his good one, Killian kissed the tips of her fingers before placing them over his heart. 

"You, your mother and Henry will always belong in my heart. Never forget that, love. Remember I will be here for you, always. No one is going to hurt you when I'm around."

Blinking back tears, this time of happiness, Sarah threw her hand's around her dad's neck, holding on as if she'd never let go.

"Oh Dad. I will always need this old pirate in my life. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be the girl I am today. You and Mum made me brave, loyal and strong. I wouldn't be here without you.

You're my hero Dad and always will be. I will forever be your little girl, no matter how grown up I get, and that's a promise."

Kissing her dad on the cheek, his stubble making her giggle slightly, Sarah rested her head against his chest, a smile beginning to creep across her lips.

"Just promise not to threaten any more of my potential boyfriends, OK? If you did, there would be no more boys in Storybrooke!"

Raising an eyebrow, a mischievous grin upon his lips that had gone unnoticed by Sarah, Killian quickly tightened his grip around Sarah's shoulders before using his good hand to tickle her sides, causing both of them to burst out laughing as his daughter tried in vain to get away.

"Aye, that's one promise I can't keep, love!" he shouted over the sound of Sarah's laughter, glad to see his daughter back to being happy, even if it was under duress.

A bond between a father and daughter is always strong and no matter what happened, nothing would never ever break it. Because if it did, I think Killian Jones might just have something to say about that.


End file.
